Hazel Henderson
Hazel Henderson is a 17-year-old citizen of Gravity Falls and a student at Gravity Falls High School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Hazel Louise Henderson was born on March 11, 1998 to Audrey Starr-Henderson, a teacher at Gravity Falls High School, and John Henderson, a man with Clear Sight. Hazel inherited John's Clear Sight when she was born, and she grew up seeing very strange things in Gravity Falls. She noticed everything strange that was happening in Gravity Falls, but her parents couldn't explain this to her, becuase they feared that if Bill Cipher or the other members of B.L.I.S.S. found out about Hazel's clear sight, they would take her to the Trance Circle and take away Hazel's Clear Sight and traumatize her forever. They told Hazel that she couldn't tell anyone about her Clear Sight, and that no one could be trusted. Hazel agreed, and she was terrified of what would happen in the Trance Circle, so she promised that no one would find out. Hazel was always distracted by the things that she saw in Gravity Falls, so she decided to draw pictures of the things that she saw. She decided to become an artist, and she taught herself how to draw. She was very proud of her artistic skills, and she was constantly drawing, painting, and doodling. Hazel grew up without friends, because she was such a shy, sweet, and sensitive person. When Hazel was 11, her parents were beginning to notice that Hazel was having some serious health issues, because she would often have trouble breathing, and she would sometimes stop breathing altogether. Hazel was diagnosed with thyroid cancer, and her doctors realized that her lungs were failing. Hazel was given an oxygen tank and a cannula to breathe through, and she had many operations, surgeries, and weekly trips to the doctor. Finally, Hazel became able to live with the disease, which impressed the doctors, but she still had to always have her oxygen tank and cannula with her. She still must attend doctor appointments weekly, but she rarely has to visit the hospital, unless there is a serious emergency, which rarely happens. Hazel currently attends Gravity Falls High School, where she gets very good grades. She still loves drawing, and she is always seen drawing, doodling, reading, or writing. Early Life Hazel was always very healthy when she was growing up, but she was always noticing very strange things in Gravity Falls. She knew that she couldn't tell anyone about this, because she was terrified of what would happen, so she and her family decided that Hazel and John's Clear Sight would stay a secret. Because Hazel couldn't tell anyone, she decided to draw pictures of what she saw. She became obsessed with her artwork, and she was always drawing, and she didn't have many friends. When she wasn't drawing, she was reading, and writing stories about the monsters that she saw in Gravity Falls. She was always wondering about them, so she wrote stories about what they could be because she wasn't sure what they were, and she wasn't allowed to find out, because it could draw attention to Hazel and her father. When Hazel was 11, she was diagnosed with thyroid cancer, which affected her lungs. She had to use an oxygen tank and a cannula to breathe through so she could live through the disease, and she must sleep with a BiPAP machine to help her breathe while she is asleep. Hazel had a very difficult time adjusting to this, and she isn't able to do as much as she used to be able to before she had trouble with breathing. She still loves art, and she is constantly drawing, doodling, and painting, and she still loves reading and writing. Hazel is very sensitive about her cancer, and she is greatly affected by her peers and their opinions of her. She attends Gravity Falls High School, and she is able to live with her disease, but it is possible that she may die at a young age from her disease. Appearance Hazel has very short brown hair and brown eyes. She has pale skin, and she is very pretty. She must always wear a cannula in her nose, which goes behind her ears and connects at her chest, and is attatched to an oxygen tank that Hazel must always carry with her to recieve oxygen for her lungs. Alliances *Augustus Prior Enemies *None yet! Likes *Art *Drawing *Painting *Sculpting *Pottery *Writing *Poetry *Reading *Books *Music *Gravity Falls Dislikes *Her cancer *Being alone *Her oxygen tank and cannula *Her peers *Being judged *Keeping secrets *Being shy *Being sensitive Parents Laura-Dern-in-Naeem-Khan-2013-Primetime-Emmy-Awards-600x871.jpg|Audrey Starr-Henderson, Hazel's mother SamTrammell_001.jpg|John Henderson, Hazel's father Powers/Abilities *Hazel currently has thyroid cancer that has spread to her lungs. *Hazel requires an oxygen tank and cannula to breathe through. *Hazel has Clear Sight. *Hazel is very intelligent. *Hazel is an amazing artist. *Hazel has lived in Gravity Falls for all of her life. *Hazel currently attends Gravity Falls High School. *Hazel loves writing stories. *Hazel loves reading. *Hazel has a talent for all forms of art. Gallery tumblr_n06rcgsLvb1ryd45yo2_250.gif Article-0-18BF156400000578-93_634x607.jpg Hazel.png Hazel_2.png|Hazel carrying her oxygen tank Hazel_3.png Hazel_4.png Hazel_6.png Hazel_5.png bipap.jpg|Hazel's BiPAP machine Screen Shot 2014-02-03 at 10.43.10 AM.png 1391075851_the_fault_in_our_stars-oo2.jpg Hazel-Grace-crying-the-fault-in-our-stars-movie-shailene-woodley.gif hazel-blushes.jpg hazel-grace-lancaster.jpg hazeltfiosokay.png hazel grace the fault in our stars movie.png Hazel.jpeg tumblr_n06a73jNV91qgfx04o3_250.gif 290114-faultinourstars2.gif fault-in-our-stars-02.jpg tfios4.png fault-in-our-stars-04.jpg tfios-trailer-23.jpg tumblr_n07lzd3Nba1qmz2wko3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n06nr5TAvN1slvw02o4_250.gif|Hazel's oxygen tank tumblr_n06dgu89T51qb8lw8o5_250.gif tumblr_n06dgu89T51qb8lw8o6_250.gif tumblr_n06f5gFxho1sskn9qo3_250.gif tumblr_n06nr5TAvN1slvw02o6_250.gif tumblr_n13mlcGSX71re93i1o1_250.gif tumblr_n063e4iemb1sskn9qo6_250.gif tumblr_murrnz5IyH1r42cito5_500.jpg tumblr_murrnz5IyH1r42cito4_400.jpg tumblr_n41pcj3OCt1sfevmio3_500.gif tumblr_n4ak20VOkX1rko30to1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4rdrbXFun1sskn9qo1_250.gif large.jpg fault-in-our-stars-first-clip-released.jpg 5.jpg screen-shot-2014-04-28-at-2-02-05-pm.png maxresdefault-1.jpg shailene-woodley-tfios-extended-trailer.jpg tfios25.png tumblr_n5j3c4gPWs1s6z4zdo5_250.gif tumblr_n5j3c4gPWs1s6z4zdo3_250.gif Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Teenagers Category:American Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Resident Category:Miramc22 Category:Gravity Falls Resident